


Dragoncorn Drabbles

by kittenzvrzpuppiezkittenzwin



Category: Princess Princess Ever After, Princess Princess Ever After (Graphic Novel)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, propsal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenzvrzpuppiezkittenzwin/pseuds/kittenzvrzpuppiezkittenzwin
Summary: “Amira wrings her hands to get rid of her nerves. She loves you. She reminded herself. She’s going to say yes.“Exactly what it says on the tin.(For those unaware-a drabble is a work of exactly 100 words-no more and no less.)
Relationships: Amira/Sadie, Amira/Sadie (Princess Princess)
Kudos: 1





	1. Hogwarts AU

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to tumblr: https://princessprincesseverafter.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hey! So some of these I might expand on, and some not. I’m open to suggestions and requests!

Sadie bit her lip, pulling at a strand of hair. The hat had just sorted her sister into gryffindor, just like their father. She sneered at Sadie as she walked past, posture straight and hands held behind her back. Sadie bit her lip again. She was a hufflepuff, disgraceful.

“Geez, what’s her deal?” A voice from Sadie’s left asked. She turned to see a girl a little taller than she was, with short hair and vibrant eyes. Sadie shrugged, unsure how else to respond. “I’m Amira.” Said the girl, extending her hand.

“Sadie.”

“Well, guess we’re in this together now.”


	2. Propsal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted to tumblr: https://princessprincesseverafter.tumblr.com/

Amira wrings her hands to get rid of her nerves. _She loves you_. She reminded herself. _She’s going to say yes._

“Hon, could you hold this?” Sadie extends her purse and Amira takes it numbly while Sadie lifts up her camera to take a picture of the sunset. Now or never. Amira thinks to herself. She slings Sadie’s purse over her shoulder and gets down on one knee.

“Sadie?”

“Hm?” Sadie hums, before turning around, face going from smiling to shock. Her hands flew to her mouth, and tears started to spill from her eyes.

“Will you marry me?”

“Yes!”


End file.
